To win a Heart
by HellRaiser1
Summary: Bulma is a seemingly cold hearted princess of the planet Taimersa. Her parents are setting up a tournament, the winner will marry Bulma. Will she be doomed? B/V, K(G)/CC, K/18
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama does NOT own MY DBZ..fanfic, but he does own all the characters in my fanfic and the actual show. *Grumbles*  
Chapter 1  
  
Bulma lifted the first thing that she could find, which happened to be a very unfortunate servant and chucked him out the 6th story window. Before he could even reach the ground, or suffocate from the air pressure, she shot a ki beam through his heart. After she killed 3 more servants and 5 guards she started to calm down. 'How could they do this to me!'  
  
~*^*~*^*~Flashback~*^*~*^*~  
  
"Bulma dear come here please." King Briefs (I don't know his first name besides it sounds better this way, trust me) voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Coming." She skipped to the throne room. Bulma knocked once and entered. "Yes dad?"  
  
"We have some good news sweetie!" The Queen squealed.  
  
"There's going to be a tournament held in about one year from now. Young men your age will come from all over the universe to compete." The King explained.  
  
"Why what's it for?"  
  
"Well you see Bulma you're getting to an age when you will be considered a woman-"  
  
"But I'm only 15 Dad!"  
  
"Yes but you know as well as I do that you will be a woman when you turn 16. The final round contestants will go against you. And if they can beat you then they will marry you."  
  
Bulma gapped at her parents with disbelief. "I will do no such thing!"  
  
"It is my word therefore it is law." The King said.  
  
"I don't give a **** what you say! There's no way in Hades that I will marry!" Bulma flew out the doors, killed the guards on the way out, and searched for something to throw out the window.  
  
~*^*~*^*~End~*^*~*^*~  
  
'How dare they try to pick a mate for me?!' Bulma hated the idea of an arranged mate. She didn't like the idea of being married to someone who only wanted her because she was a princess of a very powerful empire.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "GO AWAY!"  
  
The door opened to reveal the Queen standing in the doorway. "I said go away. There's nothing you can say."  
  
"Oh honey, I know what you're going through."  
  
"How can you possible begin to even fathom how I feel?"  
  
"Because that's how I met your father."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There was a tournament in my name when I turned 16. Your father was so handsome. I HATED him when I first met him."  
  
Bulma gasped. "I thought."  
  
"I do love him." Bulma look disgusted at the word 'love'. Being known as a cold hearted Princess means you're expected to. She had a reputation to up hold. "Yes Bulma I do love your father and yes there is such a thing called love. When I met him I instantly despised him. He came here all grand, he was a noble of Vegetasei. After a while I came to love him. And when it came for my time to fight him I gave him my all. Not that I didn't want to marry your father but because I wanted him to have a challenge. Besides it's against the law to hold back. Remember that, no matter how you feel you must never hold back. It is the ultimate disgrace. But don't worry princess, you'll find love."  
  
"I will never love." Bulma's thoughts wondered towards Yamcha.  
  
The Queen winked. "You'll probably change your tune when you see all the young men that came to win you."  
  
Bulma became angered by the word 'win'. "I'm not a prize to be won!"  
  
"It's the law."  
  
"I'm tired of these dumb laws. When I become queen I will rid us of these frivolous laws."  
  
"You can't just get rid of laws. Many nobles will try to rise against you. Most of them are very traditional, they like the old ways."  
  
"Let them try, I will kill them all. I never liked those pricks anyways." Bulma muttered the last part. The Queen kissed her on the head and rose gracefully from the bed.  
  
"There will a banquet for all the young men that will be here for the tournament."  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Why are they here so early?"  
  
"So that they can train. Get to know you." Bulma hmph'd.  
  
"They will never know me."  
  
"Whatever you say dear." She giggled and left the room.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. 'Parents!' "Chichi, 18 come here." She ordered over the intercom.  
  
18 and Chichi looked at each other. Whatever it was it must have really upset her. Bulma almost never (I know that's incorrect but it sounds good so go with it) ordered them around, even though 18 and Chichi were guards. Not that Bulma needed guards, but just in case. Which means basically they're just there for looks. They were her friends, she never treated them other wise.  
  
"Yes Bulma?"18 and Chichi asked.  
  
"Do you know what my parents did?!"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"There arranging a tournament in my name, and the winner, that is if there is one, is to be wed to me!"  
  
"What?" Chichi gasped.  
  
"What do you mean if there is one?" 18 asked.  
  
"The finalist has to go up against me." Bulma smirked. Chichi and 18 grinned evilly. Bulma was the strongest person on the planet by far.  
  
"Then you don't have anything to worry about really." Chichi sounded hopeful.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right. It was just the principle of it that's all." Bulma hopped off her bed. "There's a banquet tonight, should I wear my sliver I-want-to-look-elegant dress or my blue you-can-look-but-don't-touch dress?"  
  
"You definitely what them to get the message so you should wear the blue one." 18 advised.  
  
"Blue most definitely." Chichi agreed.  
  
"Blue it is then." Bulma held the dress up to her and twirled around. "Eat you heart out boys."  
)(())(  
  
Vegeta killed the nearest person to him, which happen to be a servant. He lined up all the dispensable servants and killed them off one by one. After a few minutes of 'target practice' he calmed down. '**** you father!'  
  
~*^*~*^*~Flashback~*^*~*^*~  
  
"Brat!" King Vegeta's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"What do you want old man?!"  
  
"Get your lazy *** down here NOW!"  
  
Vegeta muttered obscenities under his breath and proceeded to the throne room. He burst through the doors. "What the **** do you want?"  
  
"You're to go to Taimersa to compete in the tournament."  
  
"And why would I want to do that?"  
  
"So you can wed the Princess."  
  
"WHAT! Wed some alien!"  
  
"She's half saya-jin."  
  
"I don't give a ****!"  
  
"I don't care if you give a **** or not brat. You will do what you're told!"  
  
"When I kill you it will be painful and slow old man!"  
  
"Keep on dreaming brat! Pack you leave in one hour."  
  
"One hour! You wait until the last minute to tell me!"  
  
"Oops it must have slipped my mind." King Vegeta shrugged. Vegeta was furious 'He's doing this on purpose!' He needed to blow up something, Vegeta scanned the room until he came across something shiny. He smirked and pointed a ki blast at the throne, the gold melted into a puddle on the floor.  
  
"Brat that's the fifth one this month!"  
  
"Kiss my *** old man!" Vegeta stormed out of the room in search for something to kill.  
  
~*^*~*^*~End~*^*~*^*~  
  
"Kakarott, Krillin get your sorry ***es down in here!" Vegeta shouted over the intercom.  
  
Krillin and Kakarott glanced nervously at each other. Even though Vegeta was really cruel, he always treated them as equals. The only time he ordered them around is when King Vegeta does something to P.O. him.  
  
"What the king do now, Vegeta?" Krillin asked.  
  
"He's making me inter some tournament!"  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Kakarott asked.  
  
"The winner is to be wed to the Princess!"  
  
"What!" Krillin and Karkarott yelled in unison.  
  
"And I have to leave for Taimersa in less than an hour!"  
  
"Hey, Taimersa, I've heard of that." Kakarott scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah so have I." Krillin agreed. "Is that Princess Bulma?"  
  
"I dunno why?"  
  
"Because they say she is the most beautiful woman in all the galaxies."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah and they say she is the strongest woman on the whole planet."  
  
Vegeta rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe this will be interesting. Kakarrot, Krillin pack your things, you two are coming with me."  
  
)(())(  
  
Bulma straightened her dress one last time before going into the ball room. She gave Chichi and 18 a nod, they pushed the doors open.  
  
"All bow to your Princess." Bulma gracefully floated down the stairs. She looked around at all the kneeling young men. She glared sharply at one boy, a boy who wasn't bowing. Vegeta smirked and gave her a if-you-think-I'll- bow-think-again look. Bulma flashed him a gorgeous smile 'We'll see about that, Prince.' Vegeta took a second to notice how beautiful she was. Bulma was wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes. It had a piece of cloth that covered her chest and exposed most of her stomach except her bellybutton which was hidden behind a strip of cloth that connected the top with the skirt. The skirt started low and tight it brushed the floor, it had splits that went up to her thighs. 'She's gorgeous. What Kakarott said was an understatement.' But Kakarott really wasn't paying attention to Bulma, his eyes was on Chichi. Chichi decided on wearing her favorite armor. It was white trimmed with maroon. The breast plate stopped short, showing off her abs. She wore a more stylish than protective thin maroon spandex. 'Wow.' All Krillin could see was 18. Just like Chichi, 18 also wore her favorite armor. It was white trimmed in yellow, under it was sheer yellow spandex.  
  
Bulma sauntered over to her seat. "You may rise." The guys stood up, rubbing their sore knees. Bulma sat down and the young men followed suit. The whole thing was pretty boring, Bulma spent her time listening to all the competitors vowing to win the tournament. She nearly fell asleep by the time dessert came. As soon as everyone was done eating she asked to be excused. The room filled with the sound of chairs scrapping, all the men stood, with the exception of Vegeta, as Bulma, Chichi, and 18 walked out. Before walking out of the room Bulma flashed Vegeta a wicked grin. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. 'What is she up to?' 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's all mine!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! What now?!! I ain't got nothin' for you to take, sue me all you like. *Two men in black suits come in a take my PS2* NOOOOO!!! NOT MY PLAYSTATION 2!!!! Any thing but that!!! Here take my sister!!! -Who am I kidding, even I don't want her- I take it back I don't own dbz. Now give me my PS2 back.  
Chapter 2  
  
Bulma made her way to the royal training room while Chichi and 18 made they're way to the royal guard training room. Bulma had on her strongest armor it had the royal colors of Taimersa, royal blue and gold. She tied her hair up with a blue scarf. She inhaled before opening up the doors.  
  
Vegeta sat down in a corner to meditate. He had hoped that someone would have enough strength to train with him, but everyone was way too weak. The doors opened, he looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Look at the scrawny boy! My pinky is bigger than his whole body!" Someone exclaimed. Bulma chuckled inwardly. 'So they think I am a man, well this should be interesting.'  
  
"I don't need size to kick your ***. A true warrior would know that." Bulma spat in her most masculine voice.  
  
"I'll show you a true warrior." The man shook his fist menacingly.  
  
Bulma threw her head up regally and laughed. "Everyone of you are weaklings. I'll take you all on, that is, if you dare."  
  
"I get first then." The guy said.  
  
"When I said 'I'll take you all on' I meant at the same time." The young men gasped and murmured. 'Who is that?' 'Does he have a death wish?' 'I'll show him.' 'How does he think he is?' Vegeta smirked. 'How dense can they be? Her scent screams female, dumb***es.'  
  
Bulma tapped her foot, her blue tail swung in annoyance. "I'm waiting." Vegeta's eyes widened. 'She has a tail, then she must be sayian. But how could she of the royal family? She can't be, can she? I mean how many blue tailed sayians is there. Maybe she's of another race that I've never heard of.'  
  
"You asked for it." The young man pounced on her, the others followed suit. Vegeta was surprised to see a couple of the guys flying from the dog pile. One of them was clinging onto her neck while another was flying toward her. Bulma flipped backwards, kicking the guy in the face while slamming the other to the ground. She rolled out the way when man tried to kick her. She grabbed his foot and sent him flying. Vegeta looked around in surprise. Bulma was standing victoriously in the middle of the training room, surrounded by unconscious bodies. Vegeta snickered. 'Now that is a woman worth fighting for.' She turned around. 'I could have sworn I heard something. Oh well.' Bulma shrugged and left, unknowingly followed by a curious prince.  
  
)(())(  
  
Chichi and 18 made their way to the royal guard training room while Bulma made her way to the royal training room. Chichi and 18 opened up the doors and stepped in.  
  
"I think you girlies have the wrong place." A man said from the center of the room.  
  
"Yeah, this is for the big boys, the royal guards. So why don't you go cook or something."  
  
Furious, 18 shot two ki rings at both men. The rings caught them by the neck, slamming them into the wall. 18 flew over to the captured men. "See this on my armor, the royal symbol? That mean's I'm a Royal Guard. But how could you know that when you where too busy leaving yourself open for an attack." She tightened the rings around their throats. "And if you ever, EVER taunt me about my gender again I WILL inform the King and Queen." She tightened the rings a little more for emphasis. "Got that?" She loosened the rings so that they could speak.  
  
"Yes, we got it." They said weakly.  
  
"Good." The rings disappeared. The two guards slumped to the ground. "Anybody else wanna chat? No? That's what I thought." 18 strutted back to Chichi.  
  
Chichi gave her a high five. "Way too kick ***!"  
  
A man snorted. "They were obviously weak, to be beat by a mere girl."  
  
Chichi turned red. "Is that so?" He nodded. She flew at him. Chichi sat on his stomach and started pummeling him in the face. "Then that must mean that you are weak also 'cause you just got your *** whipped." Chichi slashed at his face with her long fingernails. "I hope that scars." She sat up. "I would kill you but that's against the law, consider yourself lucky." 18 pulled her away. "I'm fine."  
  
Krillin nudged Kakarott. "What do you think of the blonde?"  
  
"I think I like the other one. I bet she can cook good." Krillin rolled his eyes.  
  
18 checked the power levels in the room. Two really strong ones caught her attention. 18 elbowed Chichi. "Check those guys out."  
  
Chichi turned to see a short bald guy next to a tall wild haired guy. "They seem strong."  
  
"Yeah I know lets see if they'll spar with us." 18 grabbed Chichi's arm and pulled her over to the boys. "Hey, you wanna spar?"  
  
Krillin looked at Kakarott, he shrugged. "Sure, why not?" 18 smirked evilly and got into a fighting stance. Krillin was just about to get into a fighting stance when a boy walked in.  
  
Bulma nodded to 18 and Chichi. 18 straightened "We'll spar some other time." They left with Bulma. "What do you want?"  
  
"Why are you in such a bad mood?"  
  
"Because.." 18 trailed off not wanting to tell her.  
  
"We were about to spar with these really hot guys when you showed up!" Chichi said.  
  
"Well excuse me!" Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Flirt on your own time!"  
  
"Well we never get to find anyone to flirt with because the guys are too busy throwing themselves at you to notice us!" Chichi snapped.  
  
"It's not like I want them to! I don't want to marry any of them! I like Yamcha and no one seems to care about what I want!" Bulma stomped her foot.  
  
"I heard he was competing, maybe he'll win." 18 said.  
  
"I already evaluated that situation. Even though he is the strongest man I know, he isn't stronger than me. If he does make it to the final round he won't be able to beat me." Bulma sighed and sat down on the grass. "I guess that is just isn't meant to be." 'If only I could she her without that dumb scarf on!' Vegeta thought angrily. Bulma laid back and gazed at the clouds. "Maybe I'll find another to love. It would be really bad if I don't even like him. OMG what if I can't stand him! It's not like I could just kill him."  
  
"You can't kill your future husband!" Chichi gasped.  
  
"I would if I could. That is if I didn't like him." Bulma rolled over and propped up on her elbow. "Hey do you want to go out into the market today?"  
  
"Yeah sure lets go change." 18 stood up.  
  
Bulma flew up into the air. "I'll race ya!"  
  
"No fair you got a head start!" Chichi flew after her.  
  
"Not like it matters." 18 yelled and flew after them.  
  
Vegeta watched them until they were just specks in the sky. He turned and headed towards the royal guard training room. "Krillin, Kakarott we're going to the market!"  
  
)(())(  
  
Bulma landed gracefully beside Chichi and 18 in the center of the marketplace. Bulma pulled up her hood, she didn't want anyone to know that she was the princess. All she wanted to do was relax. "Oh lets go see if Yamcha's on break!" She skipped happily.  
  
18 and Chichi rolled their eyes. "Can you stop acting like a love sick puppy?"  
  
"I can't help it." Bulma danced around. "He's so great. I mean he doesn't like me because I'm a princess. He likes me for me."  
  
"I hope I don't act like that when I fall in love." 18 remarked.  
  
"You probably will. I can see you now waiting by the intercom because he said he'd call." Bulma teased.  
  
"No I won't!" 18 scoffed.  
  
"Sure you won't." Bulma walked into the door way. "Yamcha!"  
  
"Hey babe!" Yamcha came from the kitchen. Bulma ran up to him and gave him a hug. She quickly stepped back with a murderous look on her face.  
  
"You've been cheating on me!"  
  
"N-n-no I haven't! What makes you-"  
  
"You reek of another woman, Yamcha! You have her scent all over you!"  
  
"I was walking and she bumped into me that's all honest!"  
  
Bulma pounced on him knocking him down. "I would kill you right now but I'm not allowed to kill any competitors." In her hand she made a dagger out of her ki. "But I never was the one to follow the rules." She held up the dagger to his face. He closed his eyes and waited for his death. After about twenty seconds, he cracked open an eye. She was gone. 'She didn't kill me but why? She always kills people when she's angry. Maybe she still loves me! I may still have a chance!'  
  
"I can not believe him!" Bulma blasted at the restaurant's windows. "I bumped into her!" She blasted off the second story. "Like I was supposed to believe that!" She blasted the left side of the building. "That jerk, I hope he rots in Hades for all eternity!"  
  
Yamcha ducked when he felt the explosions. As soon as they stopped he looked around. The whole building was destroyed except for the door way. 'How am I supposed to explain this to my boss?'  
  
"DON'T THINK YOU GOT OFF EASY, YAMCHA! I WILL KILL YOU AS SOON AS I GET THE CHANCE!" Bulma turned on her heal and stomped off to do some therapeutic shopping.  
  
In the air, Vegeta, Krillin, and Kakarott watched the whole thing. Vegeta couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was angry. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes sparkled, her tail swooshing back in forth. "Hey do you remember there being a blue haired royal?" Vegeta prayed that they didn't. It wouldn't do if he was interested in a family member.  
  
"No." Krillin shook his head.  
  
"Actually the only blue haired sayian I remember is the one that used to work in the science lab. He was a genius." Kakarott scratched the back of his head. "I wonder what happened to him."  
  
"Yeah I remember him. He came here to compete in that tournament 16 years ago." Vegeta trailed off. "Do you realize what this means!" Kakarott and Krillin stared at him, dumbfounded. "That he is the King and that girl is the princess!"  
  
"That's good for you. You can just kill all the competitors and marry the princess." Krillin said.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I had a look at the competition. Let's just say that it isn't much."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah you should have seen them, pathetic really. The princess took them all on at the same time and won." Kakarott's and Krillin's eyes widened.  
  
"Well her guards are strong, too. The blonde got all pissed when some guys cracked on her for being a girl and all. She almost choked them to death with her ki rings." Krillin said.  
  
"And her other guard, the raven haired one, she beat the **** out of some guy." Kakarott said.  
  
"They sound perfect for you, too." Vegeta noted how they blushed at the comment.  
  
"N-naw man, we were just impressed by their strength is all, right Kakarott?"  
  
"Hehehe yeah right."  
  
"Uh huh sure. You know you guys are the worst liars I've ever seen."  
  
"No we're not." Kakarott pouted. "Wait I mean. Aw Vegeta you tricked me!"  
  
Vegeta laughed. "I can't help it. It's just so darn easy."  
  
Kakarott pouted some more. Krillin sighed. "Hey where did the girls go?" They looked around.  
  
Bulma brought a necklace closer to her face for an inspection. The merchant eyed her irritatedly (I'm copyrighting that word so don't get any ideas *shakes fist*). It was the best necklace in his whole booth. It was a white gold choker with a sapphire lightning pendant. She was just about to buy it when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Hey hey sweet thang." A man said.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes. "The last time I checked 'sweet thang' was not my name. You should learn how to address a lady correctly."  
  
"Listen here-" He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her close.  
  
"No you listen here." Bulma pulled back her hood. Everyone gasped and fell on one knee. "I am the Princess, and if anyone orders anyone around here it should be me. I would kill you but you don't deserve the honor to be killed by royalty." 18 took her cue and shot a ki blast through the man's heart. Bulma looked around at all the kneeling people. 'Well there goes my day of relaxation.' "You may rise." Bulma pulled her hood back up and walked away. 18 and Chichi followed close behind, glaring icily at the onlookers.  
  
"Ouch, more like ice queen." Kakarott shivered.  
  
"What about that screeching harpy." Vegeta said.  
  
"She doesn't screech. She has a beautiful voice."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yeah right." He looked down to watch Bulma from afar again.  
  
"Why don't you stop stalking her and talk to her?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I'm not stalking her!"  
  
"Sure you're not. What do you call following someone around all day?"  
  
"Investigating." Krillin rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm getting hungry." Kakarott rubbed his stomach.  
  
"You're always hungry Kakarott." Vegeta scoffed.  
  
"So are you, you just won't admit it." As if on cue, Vegeta stomach started to growl.  
  
"Fine let's go get some food then." Vegeta grumbled.  
  
After a few minutes of stomping down crowded streets, Bulma spoke. "I'm getting hungry, how about we get something to eat?"  
  
"Sounds good to us!" They walked over to their favorite restaurant.  
  
Vegeta landed at the first restaurant he saw. He smirked when he smelled Bulma's scent. 'So I guess we found her after all.' He strutted into the room.  
  
Bulma, 18, and Chichi sat down in their usual booth. The waiter came over to them. "Are you ready to-" Bulma looked up from her menu. 'Where did he go?' She leaned over the table to see the waiter on one knee with a hand over his heart. 'What's gotten into him?' She looked at the doorway to see a young man with flaming ebony hair.  
  
People immediately fell to one knee. Vegeta smirked. 'These people know how to show proper respect.' He looked around, out of the corner of his eye he spotted something blue. 'Ah there she is.' "You may rise." Everyone stood up but kept their eyes on the ground. Vegeta walked to the closest booth, which happened to be right behind the one Bulma was sitting in. He sat down, Krillin and Kakarott sat down on either side of him.  
  
"Hey waiter get your sorry *** over here so I can order!" All the waiters scrambled over to Vegeta. It took them a while to get to him because they couldn't see where they going with their eyes on the floor.  
  
"Well you'll just have to wait. I was trying to get my order in when you so rudely interrupted me." Bulma said. Everyone gasped and backed away from her so as to not get in the way when Vegeta kills her.  
  
"Whatever woman, make it quick."  
  
"I hurry for no one." Bulma narrowed her eyes and turned toward a waiter. "You heard me I want to order NOW!" Not knowing what to do, he looked up at her. Should he disobey Prince Vegeta and get killed or ignore the woman and possibly get kill. "IF YOU VALUE YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE YOU'LL GET YOUR SORRY *** OVER HERE AND GET MY ****ING ORDER ****IT!" The waiter scurried over to her side. "Now I want-all the waiters fell down anime style at her sudden calmness-three large pizza's with everything but anchovies on it, three lasagnas, three chicken alfredoes, three ravilioes, three BLT's, and three pieces of cheesecake." She turned to Chichi and 18. "So what do you guys what?" All the waiters fell out anime style again.  
  
Everyone watched Bulma eat in absolute awe. "Where does she put it all?" Bulma was too busy shoving food into her mouth to notice that people were staring. People in the booth next to Vegeta's were trying to shield themselves from the food flying from their table. They ate as much as Bulma did except without any manners. Bulma being a lady and a princess had to learn early on to keep her eating under control. 18 and Chichi just watched waiting patiently until she was finished. Bulma stood up and threw four Benti (Ben-tee) on the table. 18 and Chichi stood up and followed her out the door.  
  
Kakarott nudged Vegeta. "There she goes again." Vegeta stood up from the table.  
  
On the way out he said. "Put it on my tab."  
  
Vegeta flew out into the air he stopped.  
  
Kakarott frowned. "What is it?"  
  
He pointed to a booth underneath them. "Wait here a sec I'm going down there. I'll be back."  
Bulma killed the guards at her door out of rage. She had gotten over Yamcha on the prospect of good food, but now she that was alone that was all she could think about. 'How could you do this to me?! I thought I liked you but I guess that wasn't good enough for ya huh?! I am the mother****ing Princess for Kami's sakes! Men come from all over the galaxy just to look at me! He should feel grateful that I honored him with my presence! I'm gorgeous, intelligent, witty, royal! Why wouldn't he want me unless he was stupid? Yeah that had to be it.'  
  
There was a knock at the door. "S-sorry to interrupt you P-princess but there is a pa-package for you."  
  
Bulma threw open the doors, snatched the package out of his hand, and gave him her most evil glare before slamming the door in his face. Bulma ripped it open. She gasped it was the choker she was looking at earlier this afternoon. She picked up the note at the bottom.  
  
Saw the show at the royals training room. Impressive. I noticed your interest in this piece of jewelry and thought it would look perfect on you. Wear it.  
  
Prince Vegeta.  
  
Bulma read the note again. 'Vegeta.Vegeta.nope doesn't ring a bell. Oh well. He'll be at the royal training rooms anyway.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
I have my SOLs coming up and I really need to study so that I can pass 'em. I might not get any new chapters out for a week. You have to give me some credit for getting this out so soon.  
  
Sesshomaru: Wow thank you!! *blushes* You're too kind. You're my first reviewer ever!!! *champagne falls from the heavens and it rains skittles* You inspired me to get this chappy out so soon so keep reviewing!!! (I'm so easily pleased)  
Chapter 3  
  
Bulma ripped one drawer after another, throwing them all across the room in frustration. She couldn't find one single piece of amour to wear. She had every color known to man but none of them seemed to do her any justice this morning. She glanced back down at her new favorite piece of jewelry. Bulma slapped herself upside her head. 'Duh my sliver and royal blue one!' She put on some sparkly sliver spandex and slipped the amour over her head. She pulled on her white knee high boots with sliver tips and matching elbow length gloves. She pulled her long blue hair into a high ponytail. Bulma inspected herself in the mirror. 'Perfect.' She skipped out of her room and went to get Chichi and 18.  
  
18 raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so dressed up?"  
  
Bulma glanced down at her clothes and put on astonished look on her face. "I just slapped on the first thing I got my hands on."  
  
"Sure you did. Where did you that necklace from?"  
  
Chichi was in her face in a flash. "You didn't go back to the booth without us did you?! We're you're guards! You're not supposed to be out in public without us!"  
  
"I didn't go out to get it."  
  
"Then how did you get it?"  
  
"It was a gift."  
  
"From who?!?!?!"  
  
"A person. I'll see you two after training." Bulma waved and left. Chichi ground her teeth in frustration. Now she would have to wait two hours to find out how gave it to her!  
  
Bulma stepped into the training room. Everyone stopped training and fell on one knee. They flooded her with complements. 'You look ravishing Princess' 'You're absolutely radiant Princess.' 'You honor us with your presence Princess.'  
  
Bulma's lips curled into a sneer. These were the same weaklings she had beat the **** out of yesterday. Maybe she would get lucky and not have to mate any of these sorry pansies. "What no 'I love your personality Bulma' 'I respect you intelligence Bulma' 'Do you want to spar Bulma'? I mean really you're starting to make me think the only things you care about it that 1. You think I'm beautiful and 2. I'm the Princess." She looked them all over. "Weak. All you weak, weak, weak, weak, weak. This is pathetic. I came here for a spar not kiss thy royal *** hour. This is pitiful really. Disgraceful. Maybe I should go to the Royal Guard training rooms. I'll probably find stronger opponents." The princes gapped at her. Most girls loved it when they call them beautiful. And weak, them? They were the strongest men from their respective planets. Who the HFIL did she think she was?! She scanned the area for a ki remotely close to hers. Bulma's eyes snapped the handsome spiky haired prince from the banquet and the restaurant. If she didn't know any better she would say he was stalking her. Bulma giggled (inwardly of course!!) at the "absurd" thought. "You there, wanna spar."  
  
He just stared at her with a mask of indifference. "And why would I want to do that?"  
  
Bulma smirked. "Because you're the only one in here with some sense and a power level."  
  
Vegeta smirked back at her. She mentally patted herself on the back. 'I knew flattery would work. Sucker.' He took a fighting stance. Bulma lunged at him. He dodged her, Vegeta grabbed her arm and threw her across the room. She pushed off the wall and fired a ki blast at him. He shielded himself from the attack. When he uncrossed his arms, she punched him in the face. Vegeta flew across the room, hitting the back wall. He stood up and popped his jaw back into place. He fired several ki blasts in various directions, they all bounced off the walls and headed straight for her back. Bulma ducked down, the attacks flew over her head. To her surprise they turned around and headed straight toward her again.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "They don't stop until they hit a target."  
  
Bulma smirked. "Is that so?" She phased out and back in again behind the nearest prince. All the attacks missed his vital organs, but still knocked him unconscious for the time being. She formed two daggers out of her ki and threw them at Vegeta. The two daggers pinned him to the wall by his cape. He struggled, trying to get loose, but his attempts where all in vain. He growled in frustration. Bulma strutted over to him. "Sorry to leave you hanging but I must take my departure." She spun on her heel and walked back through the grand doors. Vegeta ripped off his cape. It seems he had met his match. Now he knew that he had to have her. He picked up her scent, making sure to step on the unconscious prince on the way out.  
  
)(())(  
  
Chichi stomped the whole way to the Royal Guard training room. She was dying to know who had given Bulma such a beautiful gift and she had just left her hanging! Bulma was gonna hear about this later.  
  
18 ran up next to her. "Wait up Chi, what's the rush?"  
  
"I need some mindless male to beat the **** out of."  
  
"What about those two hot guys we saw earlier?"  
  
"They're prefect. They have high power levels, I might even have to try."  
  
18 chuckled and opened the doors. Some of the Guards backed away slightly, while others puffed out their chest in a silent I'm-not-scared. But their clenched fists and white knuckles gave their true feelings away. 18 rolled her eyes. She searched the room for the highest power levels. It was the same two guys from the day before.  
  
They walked over to them. 18 grinned. "I believe you two owe us a spar."  
  
Krillin smiled. "I believe I have not had the pleasure of getting your name."  
  
"I'm 18 and that's Chichi."  
  
"I'm Krillin and that dope over there is Kakarrot."  
  
Kakarrot leaned over to Chichi and whispered behind his hand. "He's just mad because on the way here while he was asleep, me and Vegeta shaved off his hair."  
  
"And with good reason! It took me years to grow it out the way I like!"  
  
18 patted his head. "I think you look adorable bald."  
  
Krillin blushed and murmured a thanks. Maybe he would stay bald.  
  
Chichi took a fighting stance. "Let's cut the small talk and get to the fight."  
  
Kakarrot grinned goofily and stepped forward. "I have a new technique I wanna try."  
  
"As do I." She lunged at him, he ducked. Chichi pushed off the wall and aimed a punch at him, which he also dodged. Kakarrot punched her in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall.  
  
Chichi brushed the dust off her armor. She formed a ki ball in her hand and shot it at him. The sayian dodged it, while he was off guard she punched him in the face.  
  
Kakarrot grinned. "That tickled."  
  
Chichi growled and grunted under her breath. "Let's see if this tickles." She powered up. "FLAMES OF DOOM!!!" (giggles-sorry Jasmine I couldn't resist!!) Fire spiraled toward him, surrounding him in a column of swirling blue flames. Kakarrot was starting to sweat already. This was unusual, for sayians have a high tolerance for heat. But these flames were searing hot, his armor was starting to melt. He'd have to do something fast, or he'd become one toasted monkey.  
  
Kakarrot powered up. "KA" Chichi cocked her head in curiosity. "MA-HA-MA- HAAAA!!!!!" The powerful ki blast shot threw the flames. Chichi's eyes bulged. 'How did he do that?!!'  
  
The sayian shook his head. "I still haven't gotten that down yet. I have to keep practicing."  
  
Chichi's jaw dropped. "Y-you mean that wasn't a fully mastered Kamahamaha?"  
  
"No, a fully mastered one would have been strong enough to smother the flames, mine only put a hole in it. My father can destroy whole planets with just one blast."  
  
"Wow, your father sounds really strong."  
  
"Yeah, he is. Radditz told me I'd never get that strong though. But I'll try any. Besides, he's just mad 'cause I'm stronger that him."  
  
"I bet you can reach a level of power so high that if you look at Radditz hard enough it would bruise him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Aw thanks Chi!"  
  
"Don't mention it. Hey, do you mind if I call you Goku instead, Kakarrot takes too long to stay."  
  
Kakkarot scratched his head. "Goku, does that mean something in your language?"  
  
"It means destined for greatness."  
  
"Wow, sure you can call me that, Chichi."  
  
"Call me Chi. Everyone does."  
  
"Okay, Chi."  
  
)(())(  
  
18 took a fighting stance. "I won't go easy on you because you're a male."  
  
"Perish the thought." 18 lunged at him, he disappeared.  
  
"Where'd the **** did you go?!"  
  
"Over here." He reappeared for two seconds only to disappeared again. "No over here. Up here. Down here. Behind you."  
  
18 growled, she exhaled slowly, calming her self down. She needed to concentrate on her special attack. "BONE CHILLER!" She caught Krillin in the middle of a over here. He froze on the spot, at thick layer of ice coated him, making him immobile.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!" The ice around him shattered as a bright light blinded her. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. Krillin phased in, in front of her and punched her in the stomach. She clutched her midsection and grinned. 'Finally a challenge.'  
  
She was just about to counterattack him when.  
  
"18, CHICHI!!"  
  
They groan. "What is it now?"  
  
Bulma clutched her side. She had to catch her breath. "Frieza.is entering.tournament."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! Evil cliffy. I am way too mean. Keep reviewing or I might not be motivated enough to put out the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
Thom Lozier: I'll be sure to recheck my spelling.  
  
Kuririn's Onna: Thanks  
  
Kitty: I'll read one of your stories as soon as I can. I'm on punishment and the rents are monitoring my comp time.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bulma slumped over a bit, losing her regal air. "Well he is a prince (I never did get why everyone called Frieza, Lord Frieza when his father was a king. I thought he should have been a prince) and none of the fighters can be refused. Especially not Frieza. I heard Father talking about it to a guard on the way here. Can you believe that? He told a GUARD before he told ME."  
  
Chichi's face darkened with worry. "Do you know what this means? He is the strongest being in all the galaxies. He will fight Bulma in the finals and she will lose."  
  
18's hand went to her mouth. "You'll have to marry him."  
  
"I know." For a moment, just a moment it looked as if she would cry. But she wouldn't, couldn't cry, for she had a reputation to uphold. Her shoulders straighten and her face grew determined. "Might as well enjoy my time as a single Princess."  
  
Chichi cheered. "That's the spirit!"  
  
18 nodded. "You should get out a do something you always wanted to."  
  
"Yeah.I think.I think I shall go the royal library."  
  
"Library, why would you want to go there?"  
  
"I have not been there in ages, I might as well see it again. I wonder if it is as grand as I remember it."  
  
"Well, to library then." Chichi shot Kakarrot a smile. "We have to go now, but we'll see you later, Goku."  
  
18 raised her eyebrow. "Goku?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Come on, you guys I have countless things I want to accomplish before I'm tided down by the ol' ball and chain."  
  
They searched the castle for the library, surprised that they did not remember where it was.  
  
Bulma stopped a passing guard. "You there, tell me where the royal library is."  
  
"I think it is past the north tower, Princess."  
  
"You think? You think? A guard is required to know this palace from top to bottom. You are no guard of my families if you do not. You are officially fired." 18 took her cue once again and killed him with one ki blast. Bulma stepped over the body. "Remind me to get someone to clean this mess up. I never liked that fool anyway."  
  
They got to the library in about eight minutes. It had grand wooden doors, they were a rich chestnut with intricate cravings of battle scenes. Bulma opened the doors, it was exactly as she remembered it. The ceiling was 25 feet tall with a painting of the Battle of Utami, when the Taimersans defeated the Omu Army in 112567, year of the Quag Moon. There where shelf after shelf of books on every wall. The ground was pure white marble tiles that were polished so much that it could double as a mirror. Stained glass windows went from floor to ceiling, splashing color on the walls.  
  
Bulma started with the shelf closest to her. She picked up a book and read the inside for about a minute before snorting disgustedly and putting it back down. She paced in front of the bookshelves. "Fairytales, love stories, no wonder I haven't come back here. It's a complete waste of time really. Where are the battles, the blood, war? Tell me Chi, who stocked these shelves?"  
  
"Atmu Rugo."  
  
"Remind me to have him executed." Bulma walked up to another shelf that contained all non-fiction and picked up a book about the Omu War. "See now this is better. No unrealistic happy endings, revolting romances, or pathetic damsels in distress. This is real life. Let's go, I tire of this already." Bulma spun on her heel and walked back out of the grand doors.  
  
Chichi walked up next to her. "What next?"  
  
"Hmmm.I'm still pissed at my father for not telling me that Frieza was entering the tournament.and for insisting we have the tournament in the first place. I also overheard him saying that King Vegeta would be visiting and there would be a banquet in his honor. I know the prefect way of getting him back."  
  
18 raised any eyebrow. "How?" Bulma whispered her plan so that no one would over hear. The two guards grinned evilly. "I like it."  
  
Chichi nodded in agreement. "So.why is King Vegeta coming anyway?"  
  
"Something like 'the brat needs supervision', whatever that means."  
  
"Come on, lets go to Bulma's room to get ready. I'll race ya."  
  
18 snorted. "You'll lose."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"Ok, it's a challenge. What's the winner get?"  
  
"Hmm.Two Benti sound fair?"  
  
"I should be the one asking you that 'cause you'll be the one paying up."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
Chichi growled and threw her purse at 18. "Take the stupid money."  
  
"No need to be a sore loser."  
  
"I am NOT a sore loser, but I knew who's a cheater."  
  
"CHEAT? I could beat you in my sleep."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that?"  
  
There was a timid knock that the door. Bulma answered it. "Some left this for you, Princess."  
  
Bulma snatched the package out of the servants shaking hands. "There is a little mess I want to scrape off the ground by the north tower." She slammed the door and sat on her bed.  
  
Chichi hovered over her. "What is it? Who's it from?"  
  
"I dunno, if you'd let me read it then I'll tell you." She peeled the note off the package.  
  
I heard you were having trouble finding a book to read. This one you will enjoy. Read it.  
  
Prince Vegeta.  
  
Bulma unwrapped the package. It was a beautiful book, it was burgundy with gold letters. It was called A Rose's Thorns. It was about a Princess named Rose who is tired of being treated like she is made of glass so when her parents send her to a neighboring planet for education, she pretends to be a boy named Thorn and becomes a soldier. 'This could be promising.'  
  
"Well?" Chichi tapped her foot.  
  
"It's nothing." Bulma put the book under her bed. "Let's hurry up and get ready."  
  
)())(  
  
King Vegeta sat to the left of King Briefs, on his right was his son Vegeta. He had requested it, so if the brat did or said anything stupid he could fix it. He would not let Vegeta ruin this opportunity, Princess Bulma was known for her beauty, strength, and intelligence. She and his son would make perfect offspring. Who knows, their brat could turn out to the legendry. And it would be thanks to his superior genius.  
  
He looked around the room and suppressed a yawn. Now all he had to do was stay awake and keep his eye on Vegeta. After Vegeta had left for Taimersa, King Vegeta decided that he didn't like his attitude and wondered whether he would mess this up. He notified King Briefs that he would come shortly and would be bringing his guards. He glanced behind him at Radditz, his most trusted guard. He had been really eager to come, something about a chance to beat his brother up on another planet.  
  
He tapped his foot and inspected his finger nails. When was that princess going to get here? The Queen's incessant babbling was giving him a migraine, and he was getting hungry.  
  
The doors opened and someone said. "All bow to your Princess." King Vegeta stood and was about to bow when he noticed Vegeta didn't move. Vegeta was doing something stupid and now he had to fix it. He smacked him in the head. See, he knew he came here for a reason, his brat didn't know how to act in public.  
  
Vegeta snarled at him stood up for two seconds and sat back down. King Vegeta sighed, at least he was making progress. Vegeta crossed his arms. His father had came here just to treat like a child. He didn't need a old man breathing down his neck. If he didn't feel like standing up every time she came in the room, then he wouldn't.  
  
Vegeta's scowl quickly turned into a smirk when he saw what Bulma was wearing. It was her royal armor, it was royal blue and gold complete with blue spandex, white gloves, and gold tipped boots. Usually she combed her hair until it was silky, but this time she hadn't bothered, it was spiky and up in a high pony tail. She was carrying two daggers in her hands, the sharpened blades gleamed. She looked like she was going into battle.  
  
Bulma sat down beside her father who looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel. He leaned over. "I thought you knew this would be a formal engagement."  
  
She smiled evilly, not lonely had she not bothered to comb her hair, she hadn't filed down her teeth. They were sharp, fanglike teeth that usually scared people. "I knew."  
  
"Then why did you come here dressed like that?"  
  
"What are you talking about, this is my best armor."  
  
He struggled to keep his voice down. "You know what I mean."  
  
Bulma gave him a quick dark look before to turning to King Vegeta. "I sorry that my father has neglected to introduce us, as he has other things." She gave him another look, hoping he got the point. He did.  
  
King Vegeta was floored. She certainly was a beauty, and the way she was dressed pleased him. She was a true warrior. He glanced at to his right at Vegeta. Why did he deserve to be mated to her? He was but an immature spoiled egotistical brat (HEY!!! Vegeta is NOT spoiled!!!) he was not worthy of her. Now, a fine distinguished intelligent man like himself would be perfect for her. Screw his brat, she was his.  
  
Bulma eyed him curiously. He had spiky red brown gravity defying hair. Next to him sat the guy she had sparred with not that long ago. She was not an idiot, she could put two and two together. He must be his son, and if that was the case, then that would make him Prince Vegeta. The very same prince who had given her the necklace and the book. That was strange, he didn't seem like the giving type. She had a lot of work to do if she would ever figure him out.  
  
King Briefs held his head. Why, why, why did Bulma have to act like this when King Vegeta was visiting? He exhaled and tried to remain calm. "My apologies, Bulma dear this is King Vegeta."  
  
He nodded regally. "So you are the Princess everyone is fighting over."  
  
"I suppose you could say that, I would say that I am the trophy mate everyone is fighting over but whatever you prefer."  
  
The king chuckled. "You have quite a daughter."  
  
King Briefs glared at her. "Yes I do."  
  
Bulma crossed her arms. "When is the food getting here so I can hurry up and eat and leave?"  
  
The older sayian laughed. "Yes, I was never the one for banquets."  
  
King Briefs sighed and hoped the night wouldn't get any worse. Bulma shoved all the food she could get into her mouth with out breathing and asked be excused. As soon as she left, Vegeta stood up from the table. King Vegeta smacked him in the air.  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth. "I wish to be excused."  
  
"No brat, you will sit your *** back down."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and left. He was walling to his rooms when something tackled him. He didn't now what annoyed him more, the fact that he was tackled or the fact that he didn't know the person was there.  
  
The attacker covered his mouth. "Shhh! Just listen to me!"  
  
HellRaiser: Wanna know who his attacker is? Well review and I might get the next chapter out. Come on people, I crave feedback!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Standard applies.  
  
HellRaiser: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner. I had this four hundred word essay about "Do movies accurately portray historical events?" that counted for a major grade in Social Studies and was my writing grade for English. AND I had to get read for a debate during the last week of school. AND it was my sister's graduation, which we were throwing a barbeque for. I had to cook and clean EVERYTHING. My mom even had me on my hands and knees with a tooth brush! AND the day after my sister's graduation was my birthday which no one remember because of my sister's graduation. I got diddly squat for my b-day AND it rained AND I was sick. AND I spent this whole week helping my lazy sister help look for a job. So you'd better enjoy this chapter and I had better get a lot of reviews!!!!!! (by the way my b-day is June 15 just in case ya'll wanna give me a belated present-hint hint)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Vegeta calmed down a little, Bulma pulled her hand off his mouth. "Listen I have a plan."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "Why do you think I want to hear it?"  
  
"I thought the fact that you might DIE would concern you but I guess not. Sorry to bother you, I'll just go back to my rooms an-"  
  
"What do you mean I might die?"  
  
"Oh so now you want to hear what I have to say. Frieza is entering the tournament, I know you are strong and will probably go to the semi finals and will probably have to go up against him. And I don't think he'll want to win by knock out."  
  
"So what is this plan?"  
  
"I invented this gravity machine you can train in, it will increase your strength drastically. If you train in it everyday until the tournament, you may be able to defeat Frieza. Once you beat him, if you beat me, we'll be mated. But it won't be so bad, if you don't like the idea you can **** every girl on this planet if you wish, I don't care. As long as I'm mated my parents will keep off my back. Is it a deal?"  
  
Vegeta thought it over. He did want to become stronger, kill Frieza and be mated to Bulma. Why was he even thinking this over in the first place? "Deal."  
  
"Good, meet me in the garden at eight." Bulma spun on her heels, leaving Vegeta in the dark hallway.  
  
He stood there, thinking about what had just happened. The plan may not work. He might not be able to defeat Frieza, he could die. But did that really matter? He would die anyway, so might as well go down with a fight. Bulma would be his if he won. Vegeta scowled remembering what she said.  
  
"..if you don't like the idea you can **** every girl on this planet if you wish, I don't care. As long as I'm mated my parents will keep off my back."  
  
It sounded as the only reason she wanted to be mated to him was because she didn't want to be mated to Frieza. She would be his mate but he would never have her fully. He could get stuck in a one-sided bond. Vegeta shook his head and decided to think about this later. He turned and walked to his rooms.  
  
The dark figure behind the corner slipped away. He had heard everything and knew who would want to know exactly what they had planned.  
  
)()(  
  
Bulma pulled her hair up in a bun and inspected herself in the mirror. She had on her toughest armor and the necklace Vegeta had given her. She never took it off. The reason she didn't quite know herself. It seemed to please him when she wore it, and that made her happy.  
  
Wait a minute, rewind. Why did she care if he was pleased or not? This was an arrangement, it wasn't like she actually had feelings for him. Definitely not. He was an egotistical know-it-all ***hole (HEY Vegeta is NOT a know-it-all!!...well.) she detested him. He was below her standards but he was really close. Dangerously close.  
  
She put her book back under her bed. It was pretty good so far. Rose had become a war hero and now the king was trying to arrange a wedding with a noblewoman. Bulma chuckled. 'That is gonna be tough trying to get out of that one.' She straightened her necklace before walking out the door.  
  
After a quick nod to the guards, Bulma walked through the large doors that led to the gardens. She had never really spent a lot of time in the royal gardens, she had never seen the point. A flower never made you stronger, a tree never made you smarter. It was a giant waste of time to go walking through it. But on some nights when it was too hot to sleep, she would sit out on her balcony and gaze at it. Otherwise she just ignored it.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath while she walked. The air outside always smelled better than the stuffy air inside the palace. She walked a long way, until she came to a clearing in the middle of some trees, a place she knew no one could see them from.  
  
Vegeta was already standing there, his tail swooshing impatiently. "You're late."  
  
"You're early."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and pulled something out of the top of her boot. "This is a capsule. I invented it a few years ago."  
  
"I thought your dad invented it."  
  
"Please, the only thing that man invented was a way to pet a cat and eat at the same time. He always takes credit for my work. I swear that man is almost as spacey as my mother. Anyway, this capsule holds the gravity chamber. From the outside it looks like a regular training room so that it won't make anyone suspicious. Inside the control panel is hidden in the wall, so that anyone looking through the window won't see it." She threw the capsule. There was a loud BOOM, when the smoke cleared there stood a training room. Nothing special. Vegeta was still slightly skeptical and Bulma could tell. The princess shook her head and opened the door. She walked straight to the wall. "With your excellent vision you'll be able to see the controls. The tiles on this wall are slightly different than on the other walls. They're arranged strangely. If you look closely you can see they spell words. You may not be able to read them, they're in Taimersan."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "I can read it perfectly fine."  
  
"Well mister know it all, let's see if you can take five times Taimersa's gravity." She punched some tiles and he instantly felt the pressure. It was almost unbearable, it felt as if there were tons and tons of bricks being dumped on him. Bulma stood up straight with out trying. "I don't want anyone to become suspicious so I will leave you to your training, but I will return to spar you with you. No one else on this planet can give me a challenge." She turned and left.  
  
Vegeta started his warm ups.  
  
)()(  
  
Radditz passed by the same tapestry for the fifth time. He hated to admit it but he was lost. 'They should have a directory in this place. It's like a mother****ing labyrinth.' He turned a corner and slammed into someone.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going." The raven haired girl stood up and brushed off her armor.  
  
"You're the one who ran into me."  
  
"No I didn't. Look I don't have time to argue with you, I have places I need to be." She spun on her heel to leave.  
  
"Wait.I don't really don't know where I'm going."  
  
"Ask one of the guards for directions and if they don't know kill them." She flew down the hall.  
  
Chichi landed outside the Royal Guard training room, panting. 18 was standing there tapping her foot impatiently. "You know if you had shown up a few seconds later I would be forced to kick your ***."  
  
"It's not my fault, some dumb bastard didn't know where he was going." She pushed the door open.  
  
"Did he check the directory?"  
  
"The little dumb*** probably didn't." Chichi walked in and waved to the two sayians in the back. "Hey Goku, hey Krillin."  
  
Krillin waved and whispered out the side of his mouth. "Why does she call you Goku?"  
  
"It's my new nickname, do you like it?"  
  
"Anything would be better than Kakarrot." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
18 stood next to Krillin. "Hey, ready for a butt whooping?"  
  
"You really need to stop talking to yourself, I'm starting to worry for your sanity."  
  
Everyone looked up as someone walked into the room. Chichi leaned over and whispered behind her hand. "That's the dumb*** that bumped into me."  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my baby brother."  
  
Kakarrot growled. "Radditz."  
  
"Just had to come here to keep my title."  
  
When they were really small, Radditz and Kakarrot had been on a lot of practice purging missions. The young sayians made a game out of beating the **** out of each other on different planets. So far it was 3 to 6, Kakarrot had only beaten Radditz three times. The little competition turned very serious for the two brothers.  
  
Kakarrot's eyes narrowed and his tail whooshed back and forth in irritation. The only reason his brother had confronted him about their game in front of so many people was to embarrass him. "More like lose it."  
  
Radditz raised an eyebrow. "So you learned some comebacks during your stay on Taimersa."  
  
Chichi frowned. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
Radditz looked her up and down. "I did not know that you were a Royal Guard."  
  
"You did not know because I did not find it necessary to inform you, a complete stranger, of my personal business."  
  
"Feisty one isn't she, brother."  
  
"Leave her alone."  
  
"What is she your woman?"  
  
"I am nobody's woman!"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Why would I say that if I was you half wit!"  
  
"Don't aggravate me!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
Radditz's eye twitched. "You do not want to make me mad."  
  
"Oh I'm *so* scared."  
  
"I could crush you with no effort."  
  
"Care to prove it."  
  
"I do not hit women."  
  
"Oh I insist."  
  
"Well in that case." He lunged at her. Chichi tilted her head from side to side easily dodging his punches. She punched him in the stomach sending him flying across the room.  
  
Radditz blasted out of the rubble and lunged for her again, he disappeared and reappeared behind her. He elbowed her sending her crashed into the ground. She rolled over just in time to dodge his knee. A small crater formed under him. He powered up two ki balls formed in his hands. Radditz fired at her. Chichi did several back flips dodging all his attacks. She kicked him in the stomach sending him flying toward the ceiling, she elbowed him in the back, and right before he crashed in the ground she punched him in the stomach. Chichi pummeled him in the face, boring a hole in the ground. She flew up to the ceiling and shot numerous ki blasts at him.  
  
She landed next to him. "I'm ready to spar if you're ready to stop playing games."  
  
Radditz smirked. "So you knew I was holding back."  
  
"It seems that way doesn't it?"  
  
"Alright, no more games." He powered up. Pieces of the floor started floating and an eerie wind blew around the room. Some of the bystanding ( copywriting that too) guards glanced at each other warily. Chichi powered up. A violet aurora surrounded her. The room began to shake. A guard looked at the ceiling, praying to every deity that it wouldn't collapse. Radditz's smirk grew right before he disappeared. She looked around waiting for him to reappear again. Out of thin air, a ki blast shot her in the stomach. Another hit her in the back, burning a hole threw her armor. She couldn't locate his energy. If felt as if he was everywhere. Another ki blast hit her in her right leg burning the spandex.  
  
Chichi put her hands together. "TORNADO OF THE ENTERNAL FLAME!!!" A spiral of fire rose from the ground and shot to the unstable ceiling. It surrounded her for a few seconds before rapidly expanding.  
  
When the fiery walls struck him, Radditz appeared out of nowhere. Where the searing flames touched his armor was holes and scorch marks on his spandex. He licked his fingers and put out a small flame on the tip of one of his long spikes. He closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath. A bright blue light swirled around his arms and spiraled toward Chichi. She moved quickly, barely dodging the blast. The attack melted the entire left shoulder of her armor.  
  
Radditz closed his eyes as he readied himself for another attack. His eyes opened when he felt a sweltering heat behind him. The walls of the column of fire where closing in on him. He looked around for some type of escape. He disappeared again. It was a technique that was much simpler that it looked. He was only running so fast that he seemed to disappear. The sayian closed his eyes a second time, hoping this would work. Radditz ran straight threw the flames.  
  
He was moving so fast that the wind he created smothered the flames that tried to burn him. Radditz checked for any stray flames. Chichi looked at him curiously. She had never seen anyone do that before. She would have to strengthen her technique.  
  
Radditz looked behind her warily. The walls were closing in again. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. Chichi turned around, facing the wall and closed her eyes. She started to hover off of the ground. The flames raised off of the ground until it was just a ring in the air with Chichi in the middle. The flames swirled around her disappearing into her skin. Her eyes snapped open and she blew some smoke out the side of her mouth.  
  
Slowly she descended to the ground. "Releasing the attack is easy, absorbing it is murder."  
  
Kakkarot walked over to his brother. "What kind of attack was that? I've never seen that one before."  
  
Radditz smirked. "It's a condensed Kamahamaha."  
  
"Condensed?"  
  
"I invented it. I decided that the original one took way too long to power up for. This is the perfect attack."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I'll fix it so that you will be positive of such."  
  
"Save it for another time. You know what father said."  
  
He scowled. "Of course I remember you half wit! What father doesn't know won't hurt him."  
  
"He always finds out."  
  
"Coward."  
  
"***hole."  
  
"Do you want to start the games back up or not?"  
  
"Let the games begin."  
  
)()(  
  
Bulma walked through the forest. Not really enjoying the scenery but the quiet that came with it. Ever since her father mentioned the tournament, her life had been thrown into silent chaos. Well maybe not silent.  
  
She really didn't feel like going to the Royal training rooms. Now that Vegeta wasn't in there it was a complete waste of time. No one in there was worth her presence, let alone time.  
  
Bulma sighed knowing that she had to go so that no one would become suspicious. She blasted into the sky. She was growing tired of this nature. As soon as she was done training she would ask Chichi whose idea it was to put a garden on her families land and order him to be killed. People with such idiotic ideas should be wiped off the face of the Taimersa.  
  
She landed in front of the Royal Training room. Bulma cleared her head before walking in. There was not the usual group of blundering buffoons falling all over themselves with pathetic attempts to court her. Not that she wanted it, but something was not right here. They were all huddled in the center around someone.  
  
Bulma walked over to them and shoved them out of the way. "What are you doing here sister?"  
  
HellRaiser: Gasp! Bulma has a sister?!!! What? Why didn't HellRaiser mention her before? Well that would ruin the surprise silly!!! I should be a soap opera writer. Shout out to my Davis and Bethel peeps! Peace EZ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
HellRasier: Do to a serious case of writer's block I have asked FlamezofDoom to help me write this chapter of TWAH. Please disregard any shameless advertisements of her story between scenes.  
  
FlamesofDoom: How did you know about that? It was supposed to be subliminal .  
  
HR: You can't write down subliminal messages!  
  
FFD: You can't?  
  
HR: *shakes head* just read the chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Maron batted her eyes. "To train of course."  
  
Bulma snorted. "Stop lying, you never train."  
  
"I've taken a *special* interest."  
  
"You mean you've come here to flirt with the princes."  
  
"Oh sister must you be so accusative?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She sighed. "Please excuse my dreary sister. What were you saying Prince Eaiuko (Eye-u-co)?"  
  
A vein popped out of Bulma's head. "I was talking to you!"  
  
"But the prince was talking to me first so that you will just have to wait, go head Eaiuko."  
  
Bulma growled and shot a ki blast at him sending him flying into a wall. "It seems that Eaiuko had to take sudden leave. I guess since he is gone I don't have to wait, now do I?"  
  
The princes backed away slightly. Maron pouted. "You always were a spoil sport."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Spare me. Either you are here to train or you leave. You can always throw yourself at men during one of the many banquets coming up for this is not the place."  
  
"Well, if a certain someone had not slipped something into my food that made me sick for the past month I might have gone to one of those banquets."  
  
"If a certain someone had not tried to come on to a certain someone's boyfriend then maybe that situation might have been avoided."  
  
"Why do you care? Didn't you two break up anyway? He cheated on you with another woman because he couldn't stand being with a hag like you."  
  
"It would be in your best interest to shut the hell up right now if you don't want to be my decapitated little sister."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Besides you know what would happened it you touched a hair on my head. You would be forced to marry someone you do not like. We wouldn't want that now do we?"  
  
"If I had to marry that frog I would poison his food and say it was done by an assassin."  
  
"My dear sister, couldn't you of all people come up with a better plan than that?"  
  
"Don't throw stones when you live in a glass house, Maron. You won't know a good plan if bit you on the foot, slithered up leg and crawled up your flat a-"  
  
"Princess Bulma!" The Royal Guard fell to one knee. "King Vegeta requests your presence."  
  
She frowned and mocked him in her head. 'Princess Bulma, King ***hole demands you to see his royal-pain-in-the-***' "Of course. It looks like we'll have to continue this conversation another time."  
  
"Quite right, sister."  
  
Bulma sent her one last glare before spinning on her heel and walking out the door. The Guard was following close behind her and he was started to get on her nerves. She stopped dead in her tracks, he almost ran straight into her. "I'm not physic you know, I don't know where he is."  
  
"Oh of course." He walked in front of her.  
  
After a few minutes of walking in silence Bulma grew bored and even more agitated. "Guard what is your name?"  
  
"Polisyo (Po-lish-yo)."  
  
'Wow, he's a regular conversationalist.' "Are all you Sayian Royal Guards closed mouthed or is it just you."  
  
"All of us."  
  
"That explains a lot."  
  
Polisyo glanced over his shoulder. He had been to many planets and met many royals. All the princesses he had ever met were nothing like her. For starters, they never wanted him to walk in front. They always wanted to lead even when they didn't know where they were going. They never spoke to him because he had neither royal nor noble blood. She was an interesting person indeed. "I suppose it could."  
  
Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in agitation. Why did she even try? All she wanted to do was get this meeting over with so she could go see Vegeta. Wait see Vegeta? No she definitely meant kick Vegeta's ***. Yes, that was what she meant. She blinked, realizing Polisyo had said something. "What?"  
  
"He's in here." He gestured to a grand wooden door.  
  
Bulma breathed deeply, calming herself before walking in. King Vegeta was sitting in a leather chair staring out the window. He turned around. "Isn't the view to die for?"  
  
"If you like to spend your time staring at plants then yes."  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "You remind me of my son."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"  
  
"You two are so much alike. Which is why I asked to see you."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes inwardly. 'More like told me to see you.' "Really?"  
  
"I don't know if you two will work. I have been thinking about taking my son out of the tournament."  
  
She panicked. Vegeta was her only to ticket to freedom. If he didn't enter the tournament she would have to be Frieza's mate for sure. She had to think quickly. "You don't know what will work?"  
  
"You and Vegeta." He said it as if it hurt him to say. "You are too alike. Everyone knows opposites attract. It might not work out. There would be a huge fight that might break treaties. There could be a war behind this. I'm just thinking for the good of everyone."  
  
"The phrase opposites attract only applies to science. My parents are very similar and they're bond is extremely strong."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed and his voice wasn't as friendly. "Why do you want Vegeta in the tournament?"  
  
"I wish to see him fight. He kept boasting about his strength and I wanted to see if he is as strong as he says he is."  
  
He chuckled. "That's my arrogant son. Always bragging. Well if you put it that way, I don't see a problem with him competing."  
  
"I sorry to leave so soon but I have somewhere I need to be."  
  
"Oh, of course."  
  
Bulma nodded and walked toward to the door.  
  
"Princess."  
  
She turned around. "You also remind me of my previous mate."  
  
She blinked not knowing what to say she murmured a 'thank you' and left. Bulma walked hurriedly down the hall. That man gave her the creeps, and that was a hard thing to do. And what did he mean by 'previous'? Sayians were mates for life. Did that mean that she died? If so, why didn't he die? Maybe their bond wasn't strong. Maybe he didn't care for her. Whatever the case, she would steer clear of him.  
  
Bulma walked through the gardens for the second time that day. In this one day she had been in this garden longer than she had her whole entire life. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even abhor the cheery colors and bright sunshine. Before she knew it she was at the gravity room's door. Without knocking, she walked right in.  
  
Vegeta was balancing on one finger. His armor was cracked and some parts where broken off. A bead of sweat rolled into his eye. He tried to blink it out but he couldn't. He fell over on his butt. Cursing in several different languages, Vegeta brushed off his butt and turned around.  
  
Bulma stood there trying her best not to laugh. "It's good to see you're making progress." He scowled at her. She had sneaked up on him again. How the HFIL does she do that? She kept talking ignoring his evil look. "I think your father is suspicious."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He called for me in the middle of my training period. And we had this strange talk about me reminding him of you, and him taking you out of the tournament. I had to make up some stupid excuse to keep you here and he bought it. There is something about that conversation that was not quite right."  
  
Vegeta frowned. He knew his father. Everything about that man was not quite right. He was up to something but he didn't know what it was. "That man is always plotting something."  
  
Bulma tried to shake the bad feeling but it wouldn't go away. Frustrated, she growled. "I don't like this."  
  
"Did you come here to spar or did you come here to discuss my father? If you came for the latter then you're only serving to waste my time."  
  
Bulma powered up. "I'm wasting your time?! Sorry for being concerned about my life!" She shot a ki blast at him. "I forgot the only thing you think about is yourself."  
  
Vegeta phased out. She closed her eyes and focused. "You're wrong." Bulma threw a punch at thin air. She shook her head. When he got her angry it was hard for her to sense him. "I think about how stupid-" He appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach. "-ugly-" He punched her in the face. "-and slow you are." He kicked her sending her flying across the room. Bulma wiped some blood from her mouth and charged at him  
  
************************************************************************  
Read my story Black and Blue ************************************************************************  
  
King Vegeta sat staring out the window, stoking his beard. Everything was going according to plan. Oh what a marvelous plan! He had thought it up just the night before. He had been in his rooms when Radditz told him what he had heard. The two young sayians planning to defeat Frieza! What a joke! But he more he thought about it the better it sounded. If Frieza killed Vegeta, he'd be out the picture. Everyone knows that Frieza doesn't keep his mates for long anyway. He tires of them quick and sells them into slavery. As much as he hated seconds it would have to do. But if Vegeta somehow kills Frieza -King Vegeta breaks out in uncontrollable laughter- the Frieza would be out of the picture. That would be all the more sweeter. As soon as he won the tournament he would simply kill him. Yes, what a great plan! There was no way he could lose. Bulma would be his. There was a knock on the door. "You may enter."  
  
Radditz bowed. "I have some more information for you, sire."  
  
"What are you waiting for, let's hear it."  
  
"Princess Bulma and PrinceVegeta are training in this dome building in the middle of the forests behind the palace."  
  
King Vegeta stroked his beard. "Why would they train in the middle of the forest when the could always use the royal training room?"  
  
"I have a theory. There is something different about this training room. Something that will help him get stronger faster, but I can't figure it out want it is. I tried to get a closer look when the princess met him there a few minutes ago but whenever ever I got close she looked around as if she knew I was there."  
  
"That's impossible, how could she know you were there? Did she have a scouter?"  
  
"No, sire."  
  
"Maybe the dome tells when people approach."  
  
"Princess Vegeta did not sense me when I came during the morning."  
  
"Interesting. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes I'm afraid that's all, sire."  
  
"Radditz you have served me well. Is there anything you desire?"  
  
"Yes there is sire."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Read my story Black and Blue ************************************************************************  
  
Bulma lifted Maron off the floor by her hair. "You told father you wench!"  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"Why should I?! This is exactly what you deserve!" She flew about a mile into the sky. Maron shrieked and kicked. "You know what Maron, I think I will let go." Bulma released her hair. She screamed bloody murder while she plummeted. Bulma floated leisurely beside her. "Oh I forgot, you never did learn how to fly did you? No you were too busy obsessing over your looks. But that was the smart thing to do right? I mean, who needs to fly in real life anyway?" She grabbed her right before she hit the ground. "If you utter one word of this to anyone I will beat you within an inch of your life and say that you fell down the stairs." She dropped Maron and stomped off.  
  
Bulma flew to her room window and climbed in. She pressed the intercom button. "18, Chichi, come here!"  
  
They walked into her room. Chichi sighed. "Alright who pissed you off this time?"  
  
"Maron told father that beat her up in the Royal Training room!"  
  
"So.?"  
  
"The point is that I didn't even touch a single strand of hair on her! And now dad has invited Lord Zarbon to the tournament? Can you believe that BS?! Now I have one more person to worry about."  
  
"That pretty boy? What's there to worry about?"  
  
"You obviously don't remember his visit four years ago."  
  
18 rubbed your chin. "Oh yeah when you called him a moron and he transformed and kicked your-"  
  
"Okay that's enough. The point is, I think someone is setting us up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Doesn't everything seem a little odd to you. Ever since we learned Frieza was coming everything has been messed up. Think about it. King Vegeta shows up, Goku's brother is with them, father inviting Zarbon. This thing is much bigger than Frieza. It's all been set up. But the question is, who's behind it?"  
  
************************************************************************  
Read my story Black and Blue ************************************************************************  
  
Radditz walked through the door and bumped into Kakarot. "Fancy meeting you here brother."  
  
"This is my room."  
  
"So it is, so it is."  
  
"Cut the crap, what do you want?"  
  
"I just came to tell you, after having a little talk with King Vegeta, he has granted me permission to take Chichi as my mate."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
FlamezofDoom: So how is that for a cliffy?  
  
HellRasier: *Grumbles* It wasn't that good.  
  
FFD: It was better than yours  
  
HR: don't make me come over there!  
  
FFD: Shut up you ain't gonna do anything except tell your sister to hold you back.  
  
HR:..so..  
  
FFD: *rolls eyes* Read my story and review! 


	7. Author Note

Although I am glad you read the story I have a complaint myself. This is my story, see where it says author it says HellRaiser. I will spell whatever I feel like however I feel like spelling it. I will not change it or start spelling it differently because obviously I prefer to spell it that way. If I want to be taught how to spell I will ask my English teacher. I don't mind flames please only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please.  
  
--HellRasier 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: guess  
  
HellRaiser: Sorry about my little outburst in my author's note. I have a slight temper problem but nothing anger management can't fix. I really do appreciate all my reviewers, good or bad. It lets me know how I'm doing. All my reviewers are superb, especially Angel-flame who calmed me down after that other review. You're right I do love the attention! So enough of my trivial babble. On the story!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Radditz smirked. "Oh you know the girl with the black hair and eyes. About your complexion-"  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it!"  
  
"I don't see why you're so upset. You're about to have a sister-in-law. I thought you would be happy for me brother."  
  
Kakarot growled. "I don't know what you're trying to prove-"  
  
"Oh I believe you do dear brother. Chichi is the only woman worthy of me. And the fact that you have interest in her is an added bonus."  
  
Kakarot raised his fist. Radditz shook his finger. "Uh uh. King Vegeta has announced that I am not to be harmed from this point on. He needs me in the best condition for a secret mission."  
  
He growled, but he knew the King's word was law. "Get out."  
  
"My pleasure. I'll be sure to tell Chichi I saw you."  
  
He sighed, defeated, for he knew that Radditz always got his way  
  
)()(  
  
18 frowned. "Bigger than Frieza? I didn't think it got much bigger than that."  
  
"Me either. But it makes sense. It has to be someone close to Frieza. Someone who is trying to **** up my life."  
  
Chichi raised an eyebrow. "People get close Frieza?"  
  
"There are his advisers, his brother, his father."  
  
"But why would they be trying to harm you, they don't even know you?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll go speak to Vegeta of this. He knows Frieza the best."  
  
)()(  
  
Vegeta threw another punch. He stopped when he his nose started to itch. Normally he would ignore it, but this was something different. He felt as if he were no longer alone. Slowly he turned but he saw no one. The sayian shrugged and went back to training. A few minutes later he felt it again. He walked out the door and looked around outside. Something in the shadows moved. His eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Vegeta spun around, grabbed the person by their neck, and growled. Bulma snorted. "Can you put me down? I have to speak to you about something important."  
  
He let her go. "What about?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder. "Let's go inside. I don't want anyone to over hear." Once in side Bulma closed the door behind her. She pressed a button that darkened the windows so that no one could read their lips. "I have a bad feeling about everything that's happening."  
  
"What is with you and these so called bad feelings, Woman?"  
  
"I'm serious! Haven't you noticed everything that has been happening ever since Frieza entered the tournament?"  
  
"That could be just coincidence."  
  
"That's what I thought but then my dad sent for Zarbon-"  
  
Vegeta spat on the ground to show his distaste for him. "Zarbon, that pretty boy? Why did the king want him here?"  
  
"Well ever since a meeting at his planet when I was 11, I've loathed him with a passion. Father keeps threatening me, he says if I harm my sister ever again he would invite him over."  
  
"You have a sister?"  
  
"Yes unfortunately. Her name is Maron."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "Maron?!"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
He started pacing, muttering to himself in sayian. Of all people in the universe, Maron had to be her sister! "I never thought I would have to she that wench again! I can't believe I didn't notice the resemblance!"  
  
"What the HFIL are you talking about?"  
  
"When I was on Frieza's ship, Maron was onboard studying etiquette." Bulma snapped her fingers. "I have to talk to 18 and Chichi." She walked right out without explaining anything to Vegeta. As soon as she was at the edge of the clearing her eyes snapped in the direction of the energy. "If you don't feel like getting killed today I suggest you leave." She sent a ki blast toward them for emphasis.  
  
Bulma decided to walk, just in case the person tried to retaliate. She found better on ground. Maron being on Frieza's ship filled in some more blanks. Now she was positive she was right. All of her problems where in some way connected to that lizard. All there was left to figure out was who was behind it. Who was smart enough to come up with this plan. She immediately crossed Maron off the list of suspects. That left Frieza's father, Frieza's brother, all of Frieza's men, which was about two hundred men. Man, she wasn't getting anywhere. She needed more information. Bulma growled. She was not getting anywhere and she was starting to get a migraine.  
  
"Bulma!" 18 and Chichi landed next to her. They bent over, breathing heavily. "Looked.everywhere.for.you.must.tell .important."  
  
"What are you two waiting for? Spit it out!"  
  
"Cooler is coming and there is an impromptu welcoming banquet being put together." 18 finally got out.  
  
Chichi nodded. "Everyone is jumpy."  
  
Bulma frowned. "Why is Cooler here?"  
  
"He commanded his own ship during the Pingi War and he was in the area and need supplies and this was the closest planet."  
  
She shook her head. "Great, more problems."  
  
)()(  
  
King Vegeta drummed his fingers on the table. Great, just great. His plans were so perfect. They were absolutely fool proof. Leave to a lizard to ruin everything. He eyed Prince Cooler distastefully. The lizard had 'just happened to be in the galaxy'. Yeah right, did he really expect him to believe that BS? Cooler was here for one purpose and one purpose only. To send a message to everyone.  
  
The Kold empire was a vast one. If they didn't conquer your planet you were an ally. Which might as well have been the same thing. Their allies where 'asked' to help them purge planets to expand their empire even more. It would only be a matter of time until they owned the whole universe and then they'd all be screwed.  
  
Taimersa was one of the few planets that were not under the Kold's control. It was his theory that the only reason Frieza was entering the tournament was to have an excuse to take over. They would start subtly at first, a 'suggestion' here and there. Then comes the favors and contracts. And then they'd just declare that their word was law. King Vegeta was positive that once Frieza saw Bulma he would definitely want her. And when she opened her mouth he would know he had to have her. But that wasn't suppose to happened this early. He was supposed to show up a few months from now. By that time he would have came up with a plan to make her appear undesirable. Now that Cooler was here he would tell his brother all about her. Frieza would be on the next shuttle before he could bat an eye. And once Frieza made up his mind there would be no changing it.  
  
Bulma and Prince Vegeta burst through the doors of the banquet hall with their Guards hurrying after them trying to announce them. Bulma hadn't even bothered to change. She was now mad at her father all over again for not telling her Cooler was here. Vegeta just didn't like his father and it didn't help that he had to sit by him.  
  
The men started to stand. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Save it, I'm not in the mood." Startled the glanced each other before settling back in their chairs. She sat down next to her father. "Welcome Prince Cooler I hope you find your visit most enjoyable." She ground out almost pleasantly.  
  
He eyed her from across the table. So this was the Princess that had the whole universe talking. Every man wanted her and he could see why. Beauty, intelligence, and strength wrapped up in one package. He wondered if his brother knew what was said about her was true. "I hope my presence does not burden you."  
  
"Why would you say that? Besides throwing a banquet in the middle of the night without prior warning, I would never have guessed you would be a burden."  
  
Cooler turned to King Briefs. "Interesting daughter you have."  
  
"So I have been told. Please do excuse her, she gets a little irritable around this time of night."  
  
"Only when I haven't killed anyone." Bulma shot a ki blast at one of the servants. "See all better now."  
  
King Briefs swallowed. It was dangerous enough how she behaved the night King Vegeta had arrived, but this was just plain stupid. She was putting the whole planet in danger just because she was upset at him. Kami, where did he go wrong in raising her. Maron smiled sweetly. "If you call being a *witch* better, then I suppose you're right."  
  
Bulma glared at her, wishing she had learned how to shoot lasers out of her eyes. She would have to put that on her to-do list. "That's a fine statement coming from such a simpleminded person as yourself."  
  
Maron's eyes narrowed but she still had that sickening smile plastered on her face. "I may be simpleminded but I know when you're upset. Why are you so angry sister, doesn't Prince Cooler's arrival please you?"  
  
"Oh no sister *dear*, I find his presence *delightful*. That thing that upsets me is having to look at your fake, vacuous smile all night."  
  
Her smile faltered. "I do believe we are spending too much time bickering with each other than speaking with our guest." She turned to Cooler. "So how did you like your stay so far, Prince?"  
  
"I liked it up to the point you started speaking to me. Your voice is annoying, I would appreciate it if you refrained from opening your mouth for the duration of my stay."  
  
King Briefs coughed. "Maron, didn't you have to do something early tomorrow morning? You should go to your quarters if you want to get all the necessary sleep. I am so sorry she must leave so abruptly, Prince Cooler. Rinanu (Ren-a-new) please escort the princess to her rooms."  
  
As soon as Maron had left, 18 whispered behind her hand to Chichi. "Finally the dumb*** is gone, her ugly dress was burning my retinas."  
  
Cooler's eyes snapped in her direction. He had hardly noticed her. She had been standing quietly behind Bulma the whole time. The rest of the night he observed her. She was most satisfactory. Usually he liked his women scaly but something about her made him have to have her. Before leaving the banquet hall he ordered one of his guards to follow her and learn more about her.  
  
)()(  
  
18 looked over her shoulder. She was being followed. In fact she was being followed every since the banquet the day before. Usually she wouldn't have even have bothered. She didn't do anything of any importance. She was Bulma's Guard with was pretty laughable considering she do much more good as a Taimersan antenna for the intercoms. Bulma could take care of herself. But there was something about this stalker that unnerved her. "I don't appreciate being followed so why don't you come out of your pathetic hiding place before I'd be forced to kill you."  
  
A few moments later a pale lizard shuffled out the shadows. "How did you know I was there?"  
  
"Who are you?" The lizard's mouth snapped shut. 18 held him in the air by his throat. "Who are you?!"  
  
He opened his mouth but all that came out was choking sounds. She loosened her grip. "B-Blizzard."  
  
"Who are you working for?"  
  
"I work for no one."  
  
"Don't lie to me. I will find out one way or the other. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Either you tell me now and I kill you or I beat it out of you, kill you, and then track down you family and kill them."  
  
"Alright I'll tell you." 18 put him down but still had her hands around his throat. "I'll tell you that you can kiss my ***." He wretched out of her grip and took off down the hall.  
  
18 was one of the fastest people on the planet but this reptile was freakishly fast. She was having trouble keeping up. Blizzard didn't fly in a straight line, he jumped from wall to wall. She couldn't zero in on his energy. Growling she picked up a nearby servant and threw him down the hall with a ki ball on his back for speed. The servant smacked straight into Blizzard. The ki ball consumed the servant completely and melted some of the scales on the lizard. When she got to him he was unconscious but she already had an idea who he worked for.  
  
She picked him up by his clothing and held him out as far as she could in front of her. 18 didn't mind anything gory but his stench was burning the hairs right out of her nose. She pounded on the door.  
  
"You may enter."  
  
18 walked in and dumped the body on the floor. "I think this belongs to you."  
  
Cooler looked at him distastefully. "Did he say he worked for me?"  
  
"No but I had a pretty good idea that he does."  
  
"And what would make you say that?"  
  
"One, he started following me last night, the same night you arrived. Two, he's a Reptilian, and everyone knows the only people they work for is the Kolds. And three, he's wearing your emblem on his armor."  
  
"Every observant. Perfect, you passed."  
  
18 frowned. "Passed?"  
  
"I knew he had little chance of following you unnoticed. I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to bring him here. You are an exquisite creator. I'm going to arrange the mating ceremony."  
  
"Mating ceremony?!"  
  
"Why of course, you are way to valuable to be a concubine. Besides I have enough of them already."  
  
"What makes you think I want to be your mate?"  
  
"Oh I don't think you do now but in time I have a feeling you'll change your mind."  
  
"And what makes you think I would?"  
  
"This." He phased in behind her and snapped her in the back of her neck rendering her unconscious. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I mean what is the point of this anyway? Just to lower my self esteem? So what if I say I own the show? I OWN THE SHOW!! What now, huh? Really, can they really sue me if I said that I own McDonalds? Could they sue me if I said I invented the microwave? Could they sue me if I say that I came up the idea of the crimper? What the HFIL makes DBZ so special huh? Who the HFIL died and made them king huh? I know my rights!! I have the freedom of speech and I'm gonna use it! That's right I own the whole **** show!!  
  
Disclaimer for the disclaimer: What I said before was just venting. Please don't sue me. Please?  
  
Copywrite: I would like to take the time to have it known that I invented the disclaimer for the disclaimer. And if anyone uses the disclaimer for the disclaimer without writing a disclaimer for the disclaimer for the disclaimer will be slapped with a big fat juicy lawsuit. Because I own it!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I own something so there!!!  
  
HellRaiser: I'm sad cuz my bestestester bud is on lock down until school starts. FREE JASMINE!!!!! I'm gonna rock a blue bandana everyday until the release her from the custody of her parents and let her go shopping with us! FREE J-DUBB!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Chichi was getting slightly worried. She hadn't seen 18 since they sparred yesterday. It was like she just disappeared. No one seemed to know where she went. 18 hadn't even told Bulma. She cracked the door of 18's room. "Hello? 18? It's me Chichi." No answer. She walked in. Everything seemed in order. She was in the middle of looking around when she came across a piece of paper taped to her mirror. Chichi snatched it off and read it.  
  
Chi and Bulma, Sorry, but I must leave in a hurry. One of my friends in the village needs me. I'll be back soon. Don't worry.  
  
18  
  
Chichi eyed the paper skeptically. It was in 18's handwriting. She would have to give the note to Bulma for further inspection. She was too busy poking around 18's room to notice that she forgot that 18 never says she was sorry about anything.  
  
))()(  
  
Vegeta was doing push ups with one finger in 30x Taimersa's gravity when the message came. "Hey Vegeta this is Bulma, I need to see you its important." When he looked up the message was over. He thought her voice sounded strange but it was over too fast to tell. He was about to leave when he stopped. This could be a trap.  
  
He walked back to the intercom and retraced the call. It had an unknown location. If the call had really come from Bulma then it could have been easy to trace. This was definitely a trap. Vegeta looked around, he was getting that itchy feeling. The feeling he got when he was not quite alone. A ki blast came straight to the window. But it only cracked the eight inch thick reinforced tempered glass. He smirked, if they thought they were going to get in here with that weak crap they had another thing coming.  
  
Vegeta felt the itch again, but this time it was in the back of his head. Somehow the feeling worried him. It felt like it was coming from overhead. He looked up to see a large blue ki blast ripping through the steel roof and heading right towards him.  
  
)()(  
  
Chichi handed the note to Bulma. "It looks like she wrote it but something about it seems suspicious."  
  
Bulma read over the note and nodded. "Yes it is, considering that she had never even been to the village." She slipped the paper into her breastplate. "I've got to go."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She wanted to tell her the truth but you never know when someone could be listening in. "Nowhere important." Bulma walked out with a little nagging feeling. Could it be guilt? She broke out laughing. Yeah right, she never felt bad about a single thing in her whole life. Maybe something was going to happen? Oh great now she was a physic. What was wrong with her? Maybe it was something she ate. Yes that was it. When she went back to her rooms she would have to make a detour to pay a visit to the cook. That would make her feel better.  
  
Bulma walked out into the garden causally. But the nagging feeling got worse. Her instincts told her something was not right. She sped up. The princess stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the clearing. The gravity machine was no more. In its place was dust and rubble. That took her years to come up the schematics alone! And now it was destroyed within three days! A part of her mourned for it. It was her baby after all. Her best invent yet didn't make it past the prototype.  
  
Then an after thought in the back of her mind whispered to her. Vegeta, what about Vegeta? Oh yeah, he was in there wasn't he? She stood there, weighing her options. Bulma did not relish the thought of digging through machine parts to find a person she really didn't care for. She thought about calling a servant to do it for her but quickly squashed that idea. This whole gravity machine was suppose to be secret. And servants gossip way too much. She could always kill the servant. That was a good idea, but she didn't have time to wait for one to get there. Bulma had to see if he was alive. It would do no good for him to die now. He would just have to wait until after he killed Frieza.  
  
Bulma flew over to the pile of steel and concrete. She blasted her way to the bottom, trying to lock in on Vegeta's energy. By the time she found him she had cuts and bruises and would had to get a shot for any diseases she might have acquired. He had better have one foot in the grave for the crap she went through trying to look for him. HFIL he had better be on his last breath.  
  
Vegeta's left eye cracked open slightly. "Woman." His eye closed and his head fell back.  
  
Bulma picked him up and flew toward the palace. On the way she searched for almost fatal wounds that had better have been there or there would be hell to pay. Vegeta had a gash on his forehead, six broken ribs, both his legs were broken, and his right hand was fractured in so many places she was not able to count them all by the time she reached the med bay.  
  
"Get out of my way you idiotic fools!" She pushed past the doctors to the restricted area in the back. Bulma had requested it because all of her healing inventions were taking up too much space in her lab. The princess had not invented them for the greater good but so that she could heal faster so she could train some more.  
  
She tapped her foot as the door scanned her body. It was time consuming but necessary. The primitive everyday iris scans and finger prints was too easy to get past. Bulma walked through the door straight to her most prized invention, the rejuvenation tank. Yes, that was another one of her babies. It could heal the half dead in less than a week. The only problem is that it hadn't been tested yet. Yet being the operative word. She dumped the prince in and hooked him up the computer. She pressed a few buttons and stood back to watch the tank fill with a bluish green liquid.  
  
Getting tired of this activity quickly, Bulma walked out the door and sealed it shut. "Don't just stand there, go get me seven of the best guards we have! NOW!" She rubbed her temples as all the doctors scurried out of the room. *They* were supposed to be geniuses? As soon as Vegeta was heal she would have them all killed and hire some new more efficient medical personal. She didn't want witnesses of Vegeta's injury to be left alive, and she never really like them and had always wanted a reason to get rid of them.  
  
Bulma walked over to the intercom. "Chichi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I need you down here to watch the guards that are going to watch my medic room. You know how idiotic those guards are."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
Bulma was glad that she was together. Chichi was the most emotional out of the three of them. 18 had been like the sister Chichi had never had and like the sister Bulma wished she had. If only there was a why to track her down. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. Duh, just locate her ki you idiot! Bulma closed her eyes. When she sensed ki it was it colors. Chichi's ki was violet, 18 was red, Vegeta was black, Kakarot was orange and Krillin was burgundy. But not everyone sensed ki that way. Some was through emotions and some through feeling. She reached out as her mind went across oceans and mountains, finally ending up in space.  
  
Her eyes snapped open. If 18's ki was in space then that meant only one thing. She was on Cooler's ship that was orbiting Taimersa. That little lizard!!! She took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. She would have to think this through if she ever wanted to see 18 again.  
  
Bulma walked toward her rooms. She was more at ease knowing Chichi was there watching Vegeta. She was only person she trusted, besides 18. She sat down her bed and looked her book Vegeta had given her. Bulma supposed she trusted him too, a little, for now. As soon as this whole Frieza thing was over she was sure all this 'ridiculous' feelings would go away. Whatever those feelings were.  
  
She really hadn't gotten past the part where Rose had dressed up like the Lieutenant's brother to convince him to convince the king to get him to marry the noblewoman instead of her. Bulma grinned, what an ingenious plan. If only she could think about a plan to get 18 back..  
  
Of course it was so obivious, the answer was right in front of her face!  
  
)()(  
  
Cooler tapped his nails on the armrest of his chair. Finally that little piece of metal was out of the way. He had thought that that building in the middle of the forest was strange. And when Vegeta had left if considerably stronger than he was when he had walked in, he knew it was strange. That building had to be destroyed and there was no way around it. He had originally sent a lackey to do the job for him but he was too weak. So he killed him and did the job himself. Now that that was out of the way he could turn all his attention to his perfect little plan.  
  
HellRaiser: I might not post any new chappies for a while cuz my sister is going to college (*does a little dance* I finally got rid of her. I thought she would never leave) in NY. Nine hours away!!! WHOOOOOOO!!! But unfortunately I will have to go with them to drop her off. Nine ****ing hours in the back seat with Sparky. ****, this sux. I will have to stay in a hotel for four days while she moves in. Who the ****ing HFIL takes four mother****ing days to move in?! I don't even need to go! I could have said my farewells over the phone!! And add the flies to this piece of **** I had to attend a freshmen parents reception. Why the HFIL do I need to go? Does it look like I'm her mother? I will be the only person there that is a teen. And it's for TWO **** hours. What the HFIL? I should just stay in my hotel room. But no, they can't trust me? What the HFIL am I gonna do in a hotel room by myself in a strange place? I don't even like people so I wouldn't invite anyone over. I wouldn't order room service because that's always when the psycho ax murder comes. I wouldn't roam the halls because you never no when a child molester in around. I'm too **** paranoid to do anything! I just want my ***** privacy!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! 


End file.
